


Dear planet earth,

by Nikita_Woti



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, One Shot, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita_Woti/pseuds/Nikita_Woti
Summary: Dear planet earth,you did good.





	Dear planet earth,

Dear planet earth, 

I am writing this to let you know that you did good job on so many things. 

In this modern world, we often forget all the small wonders but tend to concentrate on the bad things. So I made a list of the countless litte things the universe has given us and the perfect moments we can witness:

First of all, this planet has animals. Thank you for cats. They're amazing. They come in all sizes and can spread their paws. Also dogs. Beautiful, especially when they tilt their head. Pandas and giraffes and rabbits and lizards and hummingbirds and all the others. Bears have adorable ears. Paws are fantastic and so is the sound of hooves. When a duck dives underwater and you try to guess where it's gonna show up again. The squirrels stealing bird food. Bats fly with jazzhands and scream to see. Penguins are wearing suits and they waddle. Worms are living noodles and platypuses exists.

Thank you for the weather. That one perfect temperature that makes you feel so comfortable. The wind that makes your hair a mess but also makes your jacket move like a cape. When you watch the raindrops on the window having a race. And splashing through a puddle on your bike while lifting your legs weirdly. The moment everyone stops and stares for a second when the first snow of the year falls. Or when the sun warms your face just right. The sky is a canvas and clouds are art.

Thank you for all the plants. For all the green and red and blue, for all the berries. Poking at mushrooms and trying to catch the falling maple seeds. So much is edible and everything's stunning. Thank you for seas and ozeans and the life that comes with them. 

Our planet is remarkable and unique.  
Thank you for that.

Yours respectfully,  
me.

 

PS: You could have done better with the humans, some of them think they own the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this deep? Was it really poetry? Did it make sense? Idk you tell me.  
> Leave kudos and comments please


End file.
